Morte
by Rubis-san
Summary: Dehors, il pleuvait de fins flocons de neige. Sur le tapis, il pleuvait de longues larmes rouges. Et elle se dressait là, pauvre enfant esseulée, pitoyable petite chose perdue dans le noir. La Lune avait cet éclat opalescent qui s'accordait si bien à son teint blafard. Tout était immobile. Tout était silencieux. Et partout, la tempête.


_****_**Auteur : **Rubis-san, ou Rubis01 sur Fanfic-fr.

**Anime :** One Piece bien entendu ;D

**Genre : **Drame, réfléxions, général...

**Crédits : **One Piece et le personnage de Nico Robin appartiennent à Oda-sama. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui piquer... xD

**Le petit mot de l'auteure : **Bienvenue sur cet OS !

Déjà, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien ! :3 J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

Ce texte m'est venu comme ça, vendredi soir. Il aborde un de mes personnages préférés, immensément riche par son passé et son caractère. J'espère qu'il saura vous toucher, ou au pire, ne pas vous laisser indifférent. ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir. Les critiques, néagtives ou positives, si elles sont justifiées et constructives, sont les bienvenues (et sont même demandées ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Morte**_

ou

_**Elle était la Lune**_

* * *

L'adolescente resserra ses doigts tremblants sur le manche froid du couteau.

Dehors, il pleuvait de fins flocons de neige.

Sur le tapis, il pleuvait du sang en longues larmes rouges.

Et partout, _la tempête_.

Un corps tressautait au sol, pistil macabre d'une fleur écarlate qui ouvrait lentement ses pétales sur les dalles pierreuses.

Tout n'était que silence.

_Le silence…_

Elle ne savait plus, depuis le temps, si elle devait le savourer ou le redouter, s'il l'apaisait ou au contraire l'apeurait. Non, elle ne savait pas. Peut-être n'avait-elle même jamais su au fond. Peu importait en vérité. Elle avait juste appris au fil des jours, qu'avec lui, venait une relative sécurité. S'il y avait du bruit, des grincements ou des hurlements, elle devait fuir. Et si le silence, l'oppressant silence, devenait insupportable, elle devait juste se boucher les oreilles et rire à gorge déployée comme Sauro le lui avait montré, pour combler ce vide et se voiler un peu mieux la face. Cela lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Tout était immobile.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, dressée au centre de cette chambre miteuse d'auberge quelconque, devant ce mort qui de son dernier souffle avait effleuré ses pieds écorchés ; qu'elle avec sa misérable robe pastelle qui pendait, trop grande, révélant un corps famélique, avec ses ternes cheveux bruns qui encadraient un visage trop maigre et derrière lesquels elle semblait vouloir se cacher. Oui, il n'y avait bien qu'elle, là, au centre de tout, au centre de rien qui sait peut-être, pauvre enfant esseulée, pitoyable petite chose perdue dans le noir.

Ce noir aussi effrayant qu'envoûtant, qu'elle tentait de fuir autant qu'elle cherchait à s'y emmitoufler et à s'y reclure. Pour y disparaître à jamais peut-être. Parce qu'après tout, on lui avait toujours craché qu'elle ne méritait que cela et elle avait fini par le croire. Parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait toujours connu que l'obscurité et les brefs rayons de lumière qui l'avait traversée avaient été bien vite aspirés.

Alors, cette pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce, qui enveloppait le cadavre et elle, qui enveloppait _tout_, la laissait indifférente et blessée à la fois. Glissant sur sa peau pâle comme une ombre tout en lacérant pourtant son petit cœur déjà à vif. Ce cœur d'enfant trop vite vieillie ce cœur qui, sous sa carapace de pierre, sous sa forteresse de glace, ne faisait que saigner encore et encore. Saigner de tous ces rires moqueurs et cris qui la poursuivaient sans relâche, la traitant de _monstre_, de créature maudite saigner de toutes ces larmes versées bien trop jeune et qui la noyaient saigner de toutes ces horreurs vues bien trop tôt et qui ne cesseraient jamais, _jamais_, de la hanter.

Mais elle restait droite, elle restait de marbre, car il n'y avait que comme cela qu'elle tiendrait, pour elle et surtout pour _eux_, il n'y avait que comme cela, en se créant un masque de froideur, _une illusion_, qu'elle avait encore la force de ne pas s'effondrer, de ne pas succomber à toute cette _folie _terrifiante qu'était le monde, de ne pas se laisser _engloutir_ par toute cette noirceur qu'était son quotidien.

Alors, tandis que le pourpre gouttait tranquillement du poignard, l'adolescente ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, figée et glacée telle une statue funeste. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme recouverts d'un voile opaque elle les promenait, morne, impassible peut-être, sur l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer i peine quelques minutes et qui dorénavant gisait, _mort_. Ce n'était pas le premier, ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier non plus. Elle s'y était habituée désormais, cela ne semblait même plus la toucher.

Pourtant, _là_, au fond, bien cachée derrière le néant de ses pupilles, il y avait toujours la même peur immense, étouffante, _visqueuse_, qui brillait comme un brasier ricanant. Et, encore plus loin, ces perles de cristal qui ne voulaient pas couler.

Et également, tout près dans sa poitrine, chaud de désespoir, son petit cœur qui battait à s'en briser et qu'elle ne pouvait tromper.

Robin, toujours immobile, _vide_, laissa ses rétines se perdre dans la nuit visible depuis la fenêtre de la chambre.

Elle fixa la Lune, longtemps. Fascinée et sans la voir vraiment néanmoins. Une sorte de regard étrange et dérangeant, entre deux choses, _entre deux mondes._

La rondeur de l'astre était semblable à celle des yeux légèrement écarquillés de l'adolescente. Et la Lune avait cet éclat opalescent qui s'accordait si bien avec son teint blafard. Qui ricochait durement sur la lame effilée du couteau comme les choses ricochaient durement sur le cœur de l'enfant.

_Elle ressemblait à la Lune après tout…_

Perdue sur ce carré d'obsidienne trop grand pour elle, brillant d'une lumière trop pâle pour être vraie, aussitôt engloutie par les sombres ténèbres de ce ciel sans étoile. Solitaire et lointaine. Recluse dans un cocon de solitude que rien ne semblait pouvoir percer. Même pas les nuages ou la neige. _Intouchable._

Oui, n'était-ce pas tout comme elle ?

Astre macabre et porteur de malheur aussi, avec cette lueur irréelle et froide dont elle recouvrait la terre et les corps, les voilant comme s'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde, comme s'ils n'étaient que des reflets éthérés de réalités tangibles, elles.

_Comme s'ils étaient morts._

Comme si elle l'était aussi par sa blancheur maladive et glacée, pareille à celle d'un spectre.

_Fantomatique._

La Lune était fantomatique, c'était cela, la Lune était morte.

_Fantomatique._

Robin l'était aussi, sûrement.

Une larme, de sang ou d'eau, on ne savait, se perdit peut-être dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Robin était la Lune.

_Oui, Robin était la Lune._

Parce qu'au fond, elle aussi était déjà morte.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci d'avoir lu ! Rien que ça me touche. ^^

Puis-je espérer un petit commentaire ? =)


End file.
